


Why Klaus Is An Idiot

by EJWalters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus is an idiot, Other, SUPER domestic, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: After the reader makes tea, Klaus steps on the hot stove and burns his foot. Again.





	Why Klaus Is An Idiot

You walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around you and another towel wrapped around your hair. You went to the kitchen to put the kettle on to make some tea or hot chocolate, you hadn’t decided. You then went to the bedroom you shared with your husband, Klaus, and got dressed and put on some makeup. While you were putting your eyeshadow on, Klaus rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud and a groan.  
“Good morning, sunshine,” you chirp.  
He only groaned, “There are so many other ways to wake up in the morning that would be much more enjoyable.”  
You laughed, “I agree.”  
He pulled himself to his feet, walked over to you, gave you a quick kiss, and headed out the door, “Did you put the kettle on?”  
“Yeah, so don’t step on the burner again,” you laughed.  
He chuckled, “No promises,” and then went to the bathroom to take a bath.  
You had finished with your makeup and had decided on tea when Klaus came into the kitchen with the same towel outfit you had sported earlier and then climbed onto the counter to get the box of poptarts you had hidden in the highest cabinet. He had his headphones in and was dancing around on the counter and wasn’t paying attention to where he was stepping. And that’s how your wonderful, loving husband ended up on the kitchen floor with a very burned foot.  
You knelt beside him, shaking your head in amusement as he looked up at you in surprise, pulling his headphones out, “I literally told you not to step on the stove and not only do you step on the hot burner, you hit your other foot on the kettle and almost break a bone from falling on the floor. How on earth do you manage this?”  
Klaus only grinned at you, “Haven’t the faintest, darling.”  
You roll your eyes fondly and shake your head, “Let’s get you dressed so I can look at your foot.”  
“Problem. How are you going to get me on the couch or the bed?” he asked.  
“Like this,” you hooked your hands under his arms and dragged him across the floor to the couch and then heaved him onto the piece of furniture.  
He looked up at you from his place by the armrest, “Surprisingly efficient, (Y/N).”  
You looked after his burned feet and gave a small sigh of relief, “Well you may be a dunce, but we don’t have to take you to the doctor. You just have to stay off your feet for a few days.”  
“Brilliant. More time for snuggles with my favorite person in the world.”  
You only laugh and shake your head, “Shall I make some popcorn and put in a movie?”  
“Sounds great.”


End file.
